


Homecoming

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Homecoming

There are things you tell family and things you don’t. Fred’s very aware of that fact. This, unfortunately for his nerves, falls decidedly in the category of things you tell. “You’re sure now, are you?”

“You’re not?”

He straightens at the tone, because he knows it all too well. Luckily for him, the tone straightens him in other ways and he blushes even though he doesn’t blush anymore because it really is detrimental to have to face your gathered extended family with a hard-on. “’Course I am, love.”

“Then why are you still standing here?”

“Because if I go out there now, I’m going to embarrass us both.” He kisses her softly, stroking her hair away from her face. “Because I know George very well –“

“One would assume.”

“And he’s not one to shy away from saying something about the state of my bollocks.” He guides her hand down to the object of discussion, stroking her small, sure palm against the hard flesh. “And, much as I might enjoy it, I think killing my twin might put a damper on our announcement.”

“What’s done is done.” She strokes him gently, her mouth opening slightly as she lifts her face up to his. “It’s all in the telling now.”

“And tell me again?”

Hermione smiles and kisses him, her tongue tangling with his as her hand slides away from his cock, over his hip and settles very firmly on his arse. “Mum and Dad…”

“And other gathered siblings,” he continued with a nod and a sigh. “Hermione and I have a bit of an announcement.”

“She and I…” she prompted as he stalled.

“We’ve gotten married.”

Hermione nodded and kissed him again, lingering just long enough to make him moan as she pulled away. “See? Not all so difficult is it?”

“Except none of them heard it. Which means the possibility of Ron killing me still exists.” 

“You didn’t let that stop you the first time I invited you into my flat,” she reminded him. “And he’s much more likely to want to kill you for what you did that night.” Her laughter brought a quick smile to his face. “I love you.”

Fred nodded and pulled the door open, bowing to allow her inside. “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
